


Strange Hours

by kinneybaby83



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, But just a little, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: She takes a moment to muse on how strange life is with her Vamp boys...till she is distracted
Relationships: David/OC
Kudos: 15





	Strange Hours

She couldn't believe the hours she kept these days. Splitting time between her very human mother and her very vampiric friends... plus, alone time with David.  
There really didn't seem to be enough time, honestly. 

The days were getting shorter. She stood at the kitchen counter, looking out the window, and thought about the boys being awake soon.  
She should probably go put on some pants.  
Still, she just stood in the kitchen in her underwear and tshirt, leaning on the counter and sipping tea while skimming through the news on her laptop.

She didn't hear anyone come up behind her.  
She certainly felt, however, strong arms slip around her and a chin nuzzle into her neck. It startled her at first, but David's distinct chuckle quickly put her at ease.  
"Morning..." his still sleep clouded voice rumbled, one hand running up to her chest, the other hovering over her belly. 

"Hello there," She replied, running her hand through his platinum hair while he kissed her neck. "As nice as this is, the others could come in any time hon..." 

His hand slipped under her bra and massaged her breast while his other hand slipped lower, just resting into over her underwear. "MMmmm... They might if I hadn't told them to fuck off for a couple hours." The hit of teeth brushed over her neck and any other objection she had vanished. His fingers pusher past her striped boy shorts and dipped between her folds, middle and ring finger plunging deep. She groaned, throwing her head back onto his shoulder, giving him even more access to the neck and collarbone. 

"David..." Her breath quickened, as did his fingers, two inside her and the finger and thumb of his other hand pulling, twisting a nipple. His thumb moved over her clit and for added measure, he rubbed his stubble up and down her neck; an admitted kink of hers. Quicker then she would have liked she was cumming with a quiet, choked sound in the back of her throat. He groaned as she clenched around his fingers and pulled at the hair at the base of his neck.

He worked her through it, slight motions of his hand till she stopped riding his fingers and sweet kisses along the side of her neck up to her ear. 

"David, I swear... if you're not inside me in the next minute..." He chuckled again, hand leaving her still covered breast to unzip the only article of clothing he wore. He lined himself up, not bothering to remove her underwear, just pushing it aside; an admitted kink of his.

"Whatever you want, babe..." And he sunk in in one thrust, both moaning. She still has one hand firmly in his hair while the other reached for purchase somewhere, somehow on the counter. This was a new, a very different angle then they had ever tried and it was heavenly. He didn't move for a moment, hot breath puffing against her neck, content to stay there wrapped in her tightness. 

But she grew impatient and to entice him to move she began clenching around him,milking his cock. It worked. He growled, grabbing her hips in a grip so firm she knew she'd bruise and began slow thrusts, rolling his hips rather then just in and out.

"This what you need? Hm?" He was back to kissing her neck, feeling against his lips as well as hearing her little moans and gasps. He could feel her pulse as well, begging to be ravaged as much as the rest of her body. But he would wait. "Or do you need more?"

He didn't wait for an answer and pushed between her shoulders till her top half was leaning against the counter.  
He kicked her legs open, wider so she was almost on her toes.  
He lifted her tshirt around her shoulders and leaned over her body: leaning against every inch of her, skin to skin as he began to thrust in earnest. Her moans began to rise in pitch and he couldn't stop his own moans from escaping, nosing at her neck, her pulse point again. 

"Not going to... last much longer. You... you ready babe?" 

"Yes, please David... Do it, David." 

He groaned, deep and animistic, before morphing. His fangs sunk into her neck which in turn caused her second orgasm.  
Warm blood filled his mouth as her walls clamped down on his cock and he wasn't more then a few thrusts behind her.  
He pulsed inside, filling her as he detached from her neck and shouted, horse and guttural. 

As they both panted, coming down from the thrall of the bite as well as the incredible orgasms, David licked the wound on her neck. It would heal completely in a day. And he hadn't really taken that much, maybe a mouth full. He looked over the bruise it left and with satisfaction.  
She was still drawing in little halting gasps and he grinned an evil grin as he dared a few, experimental thrusts. 

She dropped her head to the counter with a groan, not protesting as his still hard cock began the intimate dance again .

Yes, she was keeping strange hours. But was there any other way she'd rather spend them?

**Author's Note:**

> My local movie theater had five dollar, social distance days where they were showing older films.  
> My Bestie took me to see The Lost Boys (which I had seen once, but didn't really appreciate till now)  
> and I fell in love with David all over again.
> 
> I went and saw it three times... I have issues.
> 
> Working on a whole, full length story with David and his new boys. Hopefully, I might finish it!


End file.
